princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Rakuen no Mukou e ~The Other Side of Eden~
Rakuen no Mukou e ~The Other Side of Eden~ (楽園 (エデン) のむこうへ the Other Side of Paradise ~The Other Side of Eden~) is the 5th track to Atobe's album Hametsu e no Rondo. It is also the 7th track to Atobe's album Hametsu e no Rondo Kai. Lyrics Kanji= 倒れ込んだ大地は　やけに暖かくて 自分がちっぽけで　少し笑った 他人（ひと）のせいにして　時代に寝転んでるより 能力（ちから）のすべてを解き放ち　生きていたい 俺を走らせる　destiny　限られた時間の中で 人間（ひと）は何処から来て　何処へと行くのだろうか 堕落した楽園を抜け　その先の荒野へ行こう 心に一筋の光りがある限り 眩シサニ　眼ヲトジタ 耳を澄ませば　ほら　サラブレッドの蹄の音 一度転んだら堕ちてく宿命 風を切り急ぐ　energy　跳躍は美しく強く しなたかな魂は　鮮やかに儚くて 地図にある楽園を抜け　その先の未来へと行こう この身を翻して　狂おしい　刹那へ・・・ 迷える旅人たちは　何を求めてる？ 俺は生まれ変わっても　俺を選ぶ 地図にある楽園を抜け　その先の未来へと行こう この身を翻して　狂おしい刹那へ 堕落して楽園を抜け　その先の荒野へ行こう 心に一筋の光りがある限り 空ハ今　賛美歌色ニ 眩シクテ　眼ヲトジタ |-| Romaji= Taore konda daichi wa yake ni atatakakute Jibun ga chippoke de sukoshi waratta Hito no sei ni shite jidai ni nekoronderu yori Chikara no subete wo toki hanachi ikiteitai Ore wo hashiraseru destiny kagirareta jikan no naka de Hito wa doko kara kite doko he to yuku no darou ka Darakushita rakuen wo nuke sono saki no kouya he yukou Kokoro ni hitosuji no hikari ga aru kagiri Mabushisa ni me wo tojita Mimi wo sumaseba hora SARABUREDDO no hizume no oto Ichido korondara ochiteku shukumei Kaze wo kiri isogu energy chouyaku wa utsushiku tsuyoku Shinaya kana tamashii wa azayaka ni hakanakute Chizu ni aru rakuen wo nuke sono saki no mirai he to yukou Kono mi wo hirugaeshite kuruoshii setsuna he... Mayoeru tabibito tachi wa nani wo motometeru? Ore wa umare kawatte mo ore wo erabu Chizu ni aru rakuen wo nuke sono saki no mirai he to yukou Kono mi wo hirugaeshite kuruoshii setsuna he Darakushita rakuen wo nuke sono saki no kouya he yukou Kokoro ni hitosuji no hikari ga aru kagiri Sora wa ima sanbika iro ni Mabushikute me wo tojita |-| English= The earth that collapsed is awfully warm I laughed a bit at how tiny I am More than blaming others and lying down in this era I want to live unleashing all my power A destiny that makes me run, In this limited amount of time Where do humans come from and where will they go? Through the fallen paradise, let's go to the wilderness beyond it As long as there is a ray of light in our hearts I closed my eyes to the brightness If you listen carefully, you can hear the sound of a thoroughbred's hooves If you fall even once, you'll drop your destiny A rushing energy that cut's the wind, It's leaping is beautifully strong Supple souls are brilliantly ephemeral Through the paradise that's in a map, let's go to the future beyond it to the daft split second that my body rebels against... What are those lost travelers seeking? Even if I was reborn I'd choose to be me Through the paradise that's in a map, let's go to the future beyond it to the daft split second that my body rebels against Through the fallen paradise, let's go to the wilderness beyond it As long as there is a ray of light in our hearts Now the sky is colored with psalms It was too bright so I closed my eyes Navigation Category:Music Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics